Guilty as Sin
by Hellzz-on-Earth
Summary: John broke up with Natalie now an ofl foe has come back to claim her.


_A/N - This is just me venting a bit. Enjoy._

_DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything OLTL_

_If someone would've told John Mc Bain that his life would've been blown to pieces by the woman that he loved he would've arrested the jackass and been done with it. _

_Right now all he could think about was not hurting and that meant drowning in another woman that was not Natalie Buchanan._

_He knew and Kelly knew as well walking him to his door made for a dangerous situation. They were both treading the proverbial dark side and the need to get lost won out. _

_Angel Square Hotel Lobby_

_As always Roxy Balsom was nowhere to be found downstairs so Vincent Jones made his way upstairs with no interruptions. When he got a call from Sean Evans he had been shocked as hell, but even more so when he relayed everything going on with his favorite red head. He didn't hesitate to come back to Llandview to help his friend, but he couldn't resist the urge to confront his favorite_ officer of the law. With a grin on his face he pounded on the man's door until he finally opened it and pushed his way through.

"What the hell are you doing back in town?" Vincent just laughed.

"Really Mc Bain? You just dumped the best thing in your life like a bad habit." John slammed the door knowing Vincent was leaving.

"I don't know how you know, but it's none of your damn business. So I suggest you leave town the way you came. Hell I'll even escort you myself." Again John was subjected to Vincent's laugh.

"I don't think your sleeping buddy would appreciate that now would she? Man I knew you were a cold-blooded bastard, but damn weren't you just getting married a few days ago? Anyways I just wanted to stop by and thank you."

"Get the hell out of here Jones!"

"Don't you want to know why I'm thanking you?" He didn't give John a chance to answer or not listen to him.

"Now that you know Natalie lied to you about sleeping with that Brody guy and their son Liam I finally get a chance to be more than a friend to my favorite red head. She's going to need a real friend and that's what I've always been to her. In time she'll accept my unconditional love, hopefully become my partner for life and have my babies."

"Natalie can do whatever the hell she wants. I don't give a damn." Vincent just smiled and made his way to the door.

"Natalie was always too much for you to handle Mc Bain. You could never accept that part of her that would walk through fire for those she loves even more so when those times were for you. Just stick to your plan Mc Bain and stay away from them." Vincent left not looking back and still had a smile on his face. John stood at the door running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Call her John I know you want to." 

"Why would I do that? I made the decision and broke up with her, with Liam."

"Well don't ever say I didn't try." Kelly went to him and grabbed his hand. He let her lead him back to the bedroom. This time he went through the motions, but all he could vision was Jones with his favorite red head.

Llandfaire

Natalie heard the doorbell and hurried to answer the door. She knew it wasn't who she wanted it to be, but hoped and prayed that maybe John had returned.

"Oh my gosh Vincent! What are you doing here? I mean I'm glad to see you, but this is such a surprise." Vincent hugged her close and Natalie leaned into him for comfort.

"Seems like you could use a friend right now Natalie so here I am." It felt nice to feel strong arms around even though they didn't belong to John. If she let herself think about it she did need Vincent. They were two peas in a pod, similar childhoods and backgrounds until they came up in the world.

"Come inside and let me get you something to drink. Are you hungry? I could make you something."

'The drink is fine. I've been away from Llandview for a long time Natalie. Fill me in on what happened." When they were settled in the front room Vincent made sure that they sat next to each other. When Natalie wiped the tears away he held her hand as she started to tell him what he already knew from Sean.


End file.
